


Зови меня Эд

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: — Это мой… товарищ.Эдвард скалится им в приветственной улыбке так, что у Дункана от нервов снова дрожь проходит по спине, а про себя тот, наверное, думает, насколько увлекательны их с перебежчиком «товарищеские» отношения.
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Duncan Walpole





	Зови меня Эд

— Кто ты, черт возьми, такой?

Рука, вывернутая за спину, болит нестерпимо, и пират усмехается ему на ухо со всей возможной дерзостью и притворным раболепием:

— Эдвард Кенуэй, к вашим услугам, — когда тот отпускает его руку, Дункан может лишь потирать плечо, глядя на чужую довольную морду. — Можно просто Эд.

Тогда он еще понятия не имеет, в какую херню только что ввязался.

В Гаване их встречают более чем радушно — Дункана даже передергивает пару раз от нервов, а Кенуэй лишь скалится довольно да говорит, что погодка сегодня чудо, как и ноги вон той танцовщицы в цветастой юбке. Дункан фыркает раздраженно.

Дю Касс и Роджерс смотрят на него, как на больного, и на немой вопрос «какого хрена, Уолпол, что это за павлин» у него, на самом-то деле, нет никакого внятного ответа.

— Это мой… товарищ.

Эдвард скалится им в приветственной улыбке так, что у Дункана от нервов снова дрожь проходит по спине, а про себя тот, наверное, думает, насколько увлекательны их с перебежчиком «товарищеские» отношения.

Настолько «товарищеские», что в парочке стран за мужеложство их можно было бы пустить на корм воронам и червям.

Не то чтобы пирата это волнует.

— Так что, полагается мне что-нибудь от сделки? — интересуется Эдвард, стоит им покинуть Торреса. — Я ведь помог тебе.

Дункан закатывает глаза и откликается неохотно, пока они возвращаются к «Галке»:

— Возможно, что-то и будет.

Эдвард сияет, как чертова начищенная золотая монета.

— Что-то материальное или более… личное?

Дункан не уверен, что не разбил бы Кенуэю лицо, если бы тот не затащил его в чертову капитанскую каюту и не поцеловал — впрочем, ударить отвратительного пирата в плечо ему это не помешало.

Возможно, даже хорошо, что они не поубивали друг друга на мысе Бонависа.

В крайнем случае, у него теперь есть, с кем решать проблемы кулаками — или сексом.


End file.
